A machine such as a hydraulic excavator, an articulated truck, a locomotive or an off-site generator may be powered by large battery packs carried onboard. The battery pack includes a housing configured to receive a plurality of energy storage cells. The energy storage cell emits heat during charging and discharging of electrical power, while performing several operations associated with the machine. A cooling arrangement is provided for efficient heat dissipation of the energy storage cells. Typically, an air cooled system is used for heat dissipation of the energy storage cells. The air cooling arrangement may require high space allocation due to increased components and may lead to high costs and increased packaging size. Due to high space allocation and costs, the air cooling arrangement may not be an efficient solution. Further, an additional holding means may be required to hold the energy storage cells.
U.S. Publication Number 2010/0092849 discloses a battery module which includes a housing configured to receive a plurality of cells. The housing includes a first tray that includes a plurality of depressions and a second tray coupled to the first tray that includes a plurality of depressions. Each of the plurality of cells is received within a depression of at least one of the first tray and the second tray. However, there is still room for improvement in the art.